A comparator is a device that outputs a digital signal (e.g., a high voltage or a low voltage) based on a comparison of two inputs. Comparators are used with power converters (e.g., direct current to direct current (DC-DC) converters) to create a feedback circuit to maintain a desired voltage. Like all integrated circuits, comparators draw a continuous quiescent current when powered regardless of whether the comparator is performing a meaningful comparison. The undesired current drawn is called a continuous quiescent current. Reducing average quiescent current, especially while a comparator is not being used, increases battery life and decreases power consumption for electronics containing comparators and/or power converters.